Revenge
by elliote
Summary: Levana hates all Earthens, but is there a reason why? Justification for the Lunar Queen's actions.
1. Chapter 1: Best Sisters

**Hi guys! As this is my first fanfic that I'm posting, reviews will be soooo helpful! Also, since Ms. Meyer is releasing a new book about Queen Levana's past, this is officially an AU (alternative universe). Either way, I hope my version can tide you over until the real one comes out! Thanks!**

In a place where beauty was cherished more than anything else, Levana had it hard. Being a princess of Luna, she was supposed to be more beautiful than anyone else, and she tried, but failed. Even when she was born, she was and ugly child. Her parents held her glamour up until she was four, and learned how to do it herself. It was not fun to be the only royal who was not beautiful.

No one knew of her struggles. Her glamour was already so strong at the age of seven that almost no one could match her power. Only her sister, Channary. The two sisters' powers were ahead of everyone else's, even their parents. The only ones they could practice and train with were each other.

Levana and Channary were not just sisters. They were best friends. They would spend hours and hours together, practicing, playing, and dancing through the halls of the palace. They lived very open lives, the entirety of Luna watching them grow up. There were constantly visitors to the castle, noblemen and diplomats. Some of them were even from Earth! Those were Channary's favorites. Every time one came to the palace, she would find a time to pull them aside and ask them questions of what the blue planet was like. Levana liked all the ladies, in their big dresses and their perfect hair. She would trail after them, making all the same movements, pretending to be them. And then there would be the big dinners that they would be forced to go to. All these high ranked people sitting around them, and the girls were in their own little world. They charmed everyone.

No one was more important to Levana than her sister. Channary still loved her when her glamour was down. Not even her parents felt that way. Levana would do anything for Channary.


	2. Chapter 2: Queen-in-Training

**Second chapter! I can't promise this regularity in the future, but I will embrace it now. Since this is my first story, I would love to have more reviews! Now requiring a minimum of two reviews on each chapter until I post the next one. I may lift this rule, but not yet. So please review!**

One day, Levana skipped down the hall to Channary's room. She heard May, their nanny, inside getting Channary ready. This was strange, as the girls only had help getting dressed before special occasions. Though Levana thought nothing of it.

She stood outside and knocked on the big wooden door.

"One second!" May called out.

"It's Levana! Can I play with Channary?" Levana asked through the door. Suddenly May opened it up and ushered her in. Channary was standing on a stool in a pink dress, her hair halfway braided. She looked very stiff but her eyes were filled with light.

"Levana, I can't play today," she said in a breathless voice. "I'm going to one of Father's meetings!"

May smiled at her excitement and continued braiding her hair. She listened to the young girls' discussion with amusement.

"But Chan, we hate those meetings!" burst Levana. "And we have a arithmetic lesson at noon. Those meetings last _all _day! Mother will never let you skip arithmetic!"

Channary giggled. "We changed the arithmetic lesson. I have to go to this meeting. I will every week from now on. I'm also getting extra private lessons!" May finished braiding her hair and she twirled, letting her dress catch the wind.

"Why, Chan? Can I come too? What am I supposed to do all day by myself?" Levana was very confused. They always had their lessons together. And why would Channary want to go to Father's meetings. They were always so boring!

"Because I'm going to be queen, Lev! You know that! And no, you can't come. Only I'm allowed. You can do whatever you want. This is all to train me; the extra lessons and everything. I have to be perfect to rule Luna!"

"I want to come too! I want to be queen too, Chan!"

May stepped into their conversation. "Levana, you know the rules. The eldest will be crowned queen. But you will just as important. I'm sure Channary will let you help with all the important decisions." Channary nodded vigorously. "As for what you will be doing, whenever Channary has special lessons, you will too. Today, you are going to learn all about Earth and our agreements there. Don't worry, I'll be right beside you. That lesson will be at noon. Until then, why don't you go help tend to the horses? I know you love to help them out. Channary, you need to be in your father's office in twenty minutes. Don't be late, you want to make a good first impression." May smiled and left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Channary slouched.

"Can I tell you a secret Lev? I don't want to go to Father's meetings or have any special lessons. I just want to have a normal day, with you. I wish you could come with me. I'm going to hate it. I can already tell." Channary gave a loud sigh.

Levana smiled at the thought of her older sister needing her. Usually it was the other way around. She let her glamour drop and gave Channary a big hug.

"Well," she said, "On the bright side, we will be done around the same time. Do you want to meet up in the throne room? Then we can go help Cook make dinner!"

Channary agreed and then rushed from the room. She really did not want to be late on her first day. Levana watched her go and then put her glamour back up. She could not hold back her own sigh. She did not think she would like the new plan either.


	3. Chapter 3: The Earthen

**Okay, I know I'm posting the next chapter without 2 reviews (which kills me inside) but I cannot hold it any longer. **

**P.S. BananaKisses3, I'm so happy you favorited (not a word, sorry, but have to use it) this story, since I read Scars. To anyone who loves Levana fanfic, this is a must read! Please post more chapters of it soon!**

As Levana and Channary grew up together, they were Luna's children. Everyone grew up with them. Channary was the immediate favorite for her charms, and Levana was the adorable little sister, even though she was only two years younger.

They stayed best friends and spent all their free time with eachother. They had different classes and training sessions mostly now, but that didn't stop their relationship. They were the perfect pair. Every girl in Luna wanted to be one of them.

But despite this, Levana still felt like Channary becoming queen would tear them apart. She knew it was still forever away, but each night she lay awake, terrified of being alone. Because although she was a princess, she did not know many people or have many friends. She was a quirky girl and she would always scare a potential friend away in some way. Channary was the opposite. Her open personality and likable charm attracted people to her like flies to fruit. And her beauty and strong glamour helped. Levana had strong glamour too, and was also quite beautiful when she put it up, but she felt that using it on others was wrong. Channary never felt this way.

The year Channary turned eighteen, and Levana sixteen, the annual ball was different from any other year. It celebrated one hundred years of Luna becoming its own country. It was a big deal.

Channary was especially excited. There would peace negotiators from Earth and they were to stay at the palace! Even more, Channary would be a part of their discussions.

The girls went to their gown fitting in a state of panic. They had to be perfect for the ball. Anyone who was a citizen of Luna was allowed to come.

"What color are you choosing?" Levana asked.

"Green probably, no, green for you. Red for me."

"I was thinking blue…"

"BLUE?! Are you even my sister? Blue just does not match your skin tone. Green."

"Ok, green, then. I could wear my golden vine heels if I get an earthier color."

"Ooh, yes. That would be perfect."

"Your top should be a halter."

"I was thinking strapless."

"STRAPLESS?! Are you even my sister?" Both girls giggled at Levana's perfect imitation. Then Channary's eyes got a faraway look and Levana knew she was think diplomat style instead of fashion. She sighed. She had been doing that a lot lately.

"They arrive tomorrow," Channary said. "I'm so nervous."

"You're going to be fine. You can win a fight against Father! A petty Earthen will be nothing!"

But an Earthen was not nothing, as both girls soon learned.

The next day the Royal Family was in the Throne Room. The Earthens had just arrived and would be coming in to meet them. The atmosphere was tense. Even the sisters were too nervous to speak. Then they heard the footsteps.

As the doors opened, seven Earthens walked inside. They all had looks of awe in their faces. One woman immediately stepped forward and presented herself after a bow.

"Good afternoon, Your Highnesses. Thank you for letting our team come and speak with you in person. My name is Michelle Benoit and I am the captain upon the ship. Your country is beautiful."

She spoke with deepest respect, but Levana could see her eyes were full of fire.

Channary barely heard her. She was focused on a young man standing off to one side. He stared right back at her. Their eyes met and Channary blushed and shied away. She had never done that because of a boy before. But this boy was different. From the moment she set her eyes upon him, she was in love.


	4. Chapter 4: A Question

**I **_**know **_**it took me forever to post this chapter, and I hope it was worth it. I decided to actually wait for two reviews and it paid off! Either way, I won't do that again, I think… No promises!**

**But seriously, please keep reading and let me know! Noooooooothing makes me happier than getting a new review! **

"F-Father?" Channary had slipped out of bed late that night to ask her the king a question that had been keeping her up. Though she had felt confident before, now she was quite nervous.

"Channary, dear!" Her father's voice boomed. "You scared me darling! Why are you up so late? We have to be ready for the first meeting tomorrow."

"I know… I just had a quick question."

His laugh startled her. "Now's not the time to discuss diplomatic strategy! Go to sleep, you need to relax. It will be much harder for you if you are too tired."

"Yes…" He started to shoo her out of the room, so she quickly started speaking again. "Do you know who all the people are?" she quickly burst.

"No, darling. Why?"

Her heart plummeted. "Just to do some research. Goodnight, Father." She hurried from his room before bursting into tears. She needed to know who he was. She needed to find something bad about him so she would not love him anymore. Suddenly she felt ashamed. She couldn't love him. She just met him; and, more important and grotesque, he was an Earthen! She couldn't love an Earthen and even if she did there was nothing she could do about it.

Channary stood up and dried her tears. As she walked to her room she was deep in thought. Was it even possible to stop loving someone before even speaking to them? She heard footsteps and looked around.

That's when she realized she didn't know where she was. By now she had walked out of the living quarters and into a dark, unfamiliar hallway. She was usually good with directions, especially in the palace, but it was so dark she could barely see the walls. Even if she had light she would most likely be lost if she didn't concentrate. Fear washed over her. There were plenty of servants and guests that would just love to kidnap the heir to the throne. They would probably be killed if, no, when they were caught. But would they kill her first? She tried to remember what her father told her to do in unfamiliar situations. 'Act like you know what you are doing and eventually you will.' Channary almost thought she could hear his voice.

She lifted her head and purposefully marched on. She tried not to let her body shake with fear but was failing. She quickened her step. She heard footsteps again and bit her tongue so hard as to draw blood to stop her squeal. The footsteps sounded louder and closer. They sounded like a man's.

"This is normal. Of course there are people walking the halls of the palace all hours. I'm fine. I'm just tired and overreacting," Channary whispered to herself.

Then something tapped her on the shoulder. She screamed.

**It's a short one but packed with goodies! Next chapter soon, I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Friend

**I couldn't wait to release this chapter! I didn't get two reviews, but one and someone favorited it, so I decided to count that. Desperation talking. I hope you love it!**

**P.S. Pay attention to the little things… dun. Dun! DUN!**

Before she could breathe Channary grabbed the person behind her with her glamour and made them take a step back and freeze. She did not know if she even wanted to turn around and see whom it was. Just as she was about to run away and not look back, sudden rage coursed through her. How dare some imbecile try to attack her!

She whipped around and stopped just as words were about to touch her lips. It was the Earthen. Now that she could see him up close, he seemed even more perfect. She immediately dropped her glamour, even though she was not sure if it was the right thing to do.

"Sorry, I did not mean to startle you," his sweet French accent filled her. "I was coming from a late session to prepare for tomorrow's meetings and I saw you and wanted to introduce myself because you are so beautiful and I know I could have waited until tomorrow, but you were here and I was here and I just thought that maybe it was fate although I don't think I really believe in fate but-" He stopped when he saw her giggle. "What?"

She smiled. "You were rambling, it reminded me of my younger sister, Levana."

"Yes… that is a bad habit of mine."

"No, it's cute." Her eyes grew wide and she blushed. Did she _really_ just say that?! _Smooth, Channary! _She thought to herself. He did not seem to notice.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "I came to introduce myself and I still have not." He put out his hand. "I am Luc Benoit."

She shook his hand and said, "You're related to the woman who is captain on your ship."

"Yes, she is my mother. A bit precocious at times."

"I did not think so; it is rare that we get someone who will speak to my family without being told to do so. It is a nice change." He smiled and she blushed yet again. What was it with her? He was just a boy! "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course, your highness."

"Just call me Channary."

"That's the secret?" He looked genuinely confused.

"No," she laughed. "The secret is that I am kind of lost."

"Do not worry, I have a map." He pulled it out and offered her his arm.

"Thank you," she said and accepted it. And together they walked back to her room.

**Ah! I love writing about cute people together! Review if you agree that they're ADORABLE and the PERFECT PAIR!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Library

**Really juicy next two chapters! Short but action/emotion packed! That's why they took me so long. (Sorry if anyone's actually following this story!) **

"CHANNARY!" a voice barked.

Channary sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She knew that voice. It meant she was in trouble. Probably late for something…

She bolted awake. It was the morning of the first peace discussion with the Earthens! She couldn't be late! May was standing in front of her, looking very mad. Oh, no.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Let me get dressed! I'll be ready in five!" Channary gushed.

"Well, that would be mighty hard in here young lady!" What was May _talking_ about? Channary looked around. Why was she in the library? Sleeping? And why was the Earthen Luc Benoit sitting next to her on the floor? And why were they both wrapped in the same blanket under a study table? And why was she only wearing her underwear?

Suddenly, the events of the night before came flooding back to her.


	7. Chapter 7: True Love's Kiss

Luc looked at Channary, his big sweet blue eyes filled with concern. "I'm so sorry," was all he whispered. She stared at him, and began to blush when she realized that he was only in his underwear too.

"It's not your fault," she whispered back.

"You're right!" May intervened. "It's both of your faults! Now," she pointed at Luc, "you go straight to your rooms and get ready." She turned to Levana, "you too missy! And I do not know or _want _to know what happened to make _this _happen, but it better not happen again! Go!" And she turned around and stormed out the library doors.

Channary turned to Luc. "I-" and she burst into tears. He hugged her.

"It's okay… everything will be alright. We can make it through this. We haven't known each other for long, but there's a reason this happened. And I think it was because we are meant to be with each other. I've never felt this way about anyone, ever. I know I'm an Earthen but I hope that does not matter," Luc said. He spoke right from the heart. Channary didn't know what to do. So she kissed him.

It wasn't just any kiss. It was a true love kiss. A kiss filled with passion. The type of kiss people wait their whole lives for and still most never get it.

It was at that exact moment that the doors once again flew open. Except this time it was Levana.


	8. Chapter 8: Respect

"Levana!" Channary yelled. "Levana! Stop! Let me explain!" Levana only paused in her running to turn around and spit at her sister. This was the biggest insult on Luna. "LEVANA!" Channary burst. "I know I do not deserve it right now, but I beg for at least a little respect!" When her sister still kept running away from her, Channary did the only thing one could be expected to do in her situation. She cried. "Levana, please. I need someone. Please, Lev."

"Well, go find an Earthen! If you sleep with him maybe he'll let you win the negotiations, too!" Levana fired back, close to tears too. She refused to turn around because she knew that as soon as she saw Channary crying on the floor that she would end up running to her.

"I didn't…"

"Didn't what? Stab all of us in the back? Because I'm pretty sure you did!"

"No, I know that… _that_ would affect everyone, now. But I didn't sleep with him."

Levana still did not turn around. Channary had never lied to her, but this was hard to believe, especially after what she saw.

"Lev, please turn around," begged Channary from the floor. Levana finally turned around. Channary started to see the tears rolling down her sister's face. "I'm sorry," was all she could muster up the courage to say.

"We're sisters," Levana said quietly. "Sisters are not supposed to keep secrets. Sisters are always supposed to look out for each other. Sisters are supposed to put the other before them. After that, are we really sisters?"

"Lev, I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. This was the first time something ever happened like that. The first time I even spoke to Lu- the Earthen. And it will be the last time. I promise. I have to go to the negotiations now, but at noon break, meet me at our spot and I'll tell you everything, every little detail. Okay?" Channary looked hopefully up at Levana, whose tears were just starting to dry.

"Okay."

Levana helped Channary up and ran.


	9. Chapter 9: Cook

**Wow, I have not posted anything in a really long time, but I'm trying to get back on schedule. Review! That always helps motivate me!**

Levana slipped in the kitchen and waved to cook. He smiled knowingly.

"She's already back there, hon. Here, take this. You both are much too skinny! What have I been feeding you?" Levana could not help but laughing as she took the picnic basket out of Cook's hands. He had been working at the palace since the year Channary was born. He was the closest thing they had to an uncle and he was the only one who knew of their secret little spot. He was the one who gave it to them!

"Thanks, Cook."

"Now, I really have got to look into changing my name! Cook the Cook! Right out of a storybook. Huh, I'm a poet and no one knows it!" He laughed at his own joke. Levana just grimaced. She had heard it on almost a daily basis her entire life. "What's wrong, sweetie? You look down."

"Nothing…"

"Boy trouble? You can always come talk to me."

"Boy trouble, alright. But not mine," she looked up at Cook. "I gotta go. She's waiting."

"Bye hon! Remember, I'm always here for you!"

Levana walked to the back supply room of the kitchen and ducked inside. She scrunched her nose. It smelled like potatoes and old cheese. Never a good combination. She touched the back wall and pulled the handle. Just like out of an old movie, the shelves swung out revealing a stone staircase. Levana proceeded upwards, making sure to close the hidden door behind her.

When she reached the top, Channary jumped up.

"Lev! I'm so sorry! Let me explain, it wasn't what you thought at all! I just-"

Levana held up a hand. "Stop." The one word amazed Channary. Levana had never been so short with her. "Let's move to the table."

The room had once been an old secret office up in the highest tower, but was tragically forgotten over the years. One day Cook had found it and gave it to Levana for her sixth birthday. Together, she, Channary, and Cook had renovated it to the dream getaway for young girls. There was even a bathroom and shower. They had luxurious bunk beds, huge netscreens, all types of fluffy things in all different colors, and the best view Luna had to offer. A hangout fit only for two princesses.

"First, Cook made us lunch," Levana held up the basket. "Let's eat, and tell me all about the discussions. After, I need to know exactly what happened last night."

"Deal," Channary agreed.


End file.
